


I don't even know

by NothingMuch_Really



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I wrote this forever ago, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingMuch_Really/pseuds/NothingMuch_Really
Summary: SooooooI wrote this when I was 10 and super into this fandomFollow Freklepelt, the medicine cat of Willowclan in this >1k fic!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just the stat thingy

WillowClan

Leader: Spotstar (4 lives left)  
Deputy: Featherwhisker  
Medicine Cat: Frecklepelt

Warriors:  
Mumblefoot  
Mudstripe  
Darkwing  
Bluewing  
Tigerstripe  
Skydapple  
Sunheart  
Redpelt  
Antclaw

Apprentices:  
Mousepaw  
Mentor: Darkwing  
Graypaw  
Mentor: Tigerstripe

Queens:  
Iceheart (pregnant)  
Thornpelt  
(2 kits at 3 moons : Lionkit and Crowkit)

Elders:  
Mosspelt  
Silverstripe  
Longear

Outside the Clan:  
Bob


	2. Chapter 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet my crappy writing!

I sighed. My decision to become a medicine cat had still not processed through the minds of some cats. Mainly the ones who had been flirting with me. Those toms would purposely hurt themselves just to spend time with me.  
“Redpelt, I am sure that I am sure that I want to stay a medicine cat, and you are hurting yourself just to spend more time with me.” He looked startled, but it was the fifth time today he came to me with a scratch or thorn. Not that I keep track, he just has five different “wounds”. He is not the only cat who came with “injuries”. Graypaw came in with the tiniest splinter that I’ve ever seen tucked in his pads as Redpelt exited.   
“This hurrrrts” complained Graypaw. “And I can’t get it out.” I rolled my eyes. I needed to gather fresh herbs, but every time I started, someone came in with something. Hmm. Maybe I could have Mousepaw help me gather herbs. But first the splinter.  
“Hold still. It will only take a second.” As if on cue, he squealed as I took the splinter off, not out, of his paw.  
“Thanks, Frecklepelt!” he shouted as he left. I waited a minute after he left, then climbed up the roots of the willow that we call home.  
It had long, interwinding branches that form a dome over our camp.  
It protects us from weather and other forces. I have my herbs and den below the hollowed out roots, across from the elders den and nursery. The warrior and apprentice dens were in the branches above, with Spotstar’s den in a hole, about halfway up.  
So far, Starclan has blessed us with a not-too-harsh leaf bare. There was some snow outside the willow, but there would most definitely be mo-  
re. I stepped out to get some fresh air, noticing even more snow, then went back in.  
I could see Tigerstripe scolding Greypaw, Skydapple grooming Mousepaw, Silverstripe and Longear chatting over a mouse, and Darkwing comforting “rejected” Redpelt.  
Because our clan is small, we know and are friendly with each other more than the large, “legendary” clans. So yah, Thunderclan. You aren’t as high and mighty as you think. Just because you live with other clans, it doesn’t mean you're more important than us!  
I trotted over to Darkwing, wondering what I should do after our conversation. But I guess if I came over now, I would have to talk to Redpelt. I decided to eat a water vole and wait for their chat to end. I took my   
opportunity as soon as I saw it.  
“Hey, Darkwing! Could you ask Mousepaw to help me gather herbs after dawn patrol?” I sat down by Darkwing and made myself comfortable.  
“Sure! She seems very moody lately. Skydapple says she thinks it’s because she has been alone because Graypaw is always not there for her. So I guess she just needs more friends. I can’t imagine how she must feel, the only girl apprentice.” Darkwing looked like she wanted to do something, so I thought about asking her if there was anything I could do, but I was interrupted by Spotstar.  
“Let all cats strong enough to reach the top branches gather here  
beneath this hole for a clan meeting.” Spotstar announced.  
As everyone gathered, I heard Mosspelt murmur something about   
trying to sleep. “With only two apprentices,” Spotstar said, “we have many chores around camp they can’t keep up with.” Everyone could see the excitement in the eyes of the apprentices. “So I have assigned a few warriors to help. Another thing I wanted to talk about is twolegs, and how they seem to be moving away.” A cheer broke out from the crowd. “But we can never be sure”, Spotstar continued. “ That is all I wanted to say.” As he jumped down, Bluewing, his mate and my mom, walked away, deep in conversation.   
I went back to my den. It had been a long day, and I hadn’t even done what I had intended to for two days! Huh. Maybe I was overworking myself. Or I should ask the toms to leave me alone. But for now, to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should read one of my other fics, just to get an idea of my growth
> 
> (It's not much, but it's there)


	3. Chapter 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh I couldn't even finish this chapter

I woke up with a new surge of energy. That night, I had a dream. For most cats their dreams are about chasing butterflies and moths, or maybe just a happy memory. But no, my dream was different. Because I became a medicine cat, I had a strong connection with Starclan. They sent me dreams with important messages, like tonight. Doestar, the leader before Spotstar, told me that a dangerous cat would come to our clan. I wasn’t too worried. I trotted out of the roots and up to the low branches to get Mousepaw.  
“Mousepaw! Mousepaw wake up.” She blinked.  
“Frecklepelt, what are you doing here?” Mousepaw said, looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There's more!
> 
> Not much, but there's still more!


End file.
